


Alcool et conséquences

by saitaro



Series: Amours et conséquences [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Il n'y a rien de mal à faire la fête sans sa petite amie sauf si...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Dana Ward, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Juliet Watson, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Amours et conséquences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096164
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Alcool et conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici après des années d’absences pour continuer cette histoire. Rien de dramatique à raconter. Parfois dans la vie on reporte les choses au jour suivant puis celui d'après et les jours se transforment en mois et les mois en années. Et finalement on se retrouve des années plus tard à se dire que ça serait bien de finir ce que l'on a commencé pour les 3 du fond que ça peut encore vaguement intéresser xD

Quand Max ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui l’a frappa, hormis un gros mal de crâne, c’est qu’elle n’était pas dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient recouverts de poster de football et autres objets à la gloire des bigfoots.  
Qu’est ce que je fais dans la chambre de Dana, se demanda Max.  
Soudain elle remarqua le bras qui reposait sur son ventre et se rendit compte qu’elle était en sous vêtements. Et elle n’était pas toute seule puisque Dana, qui était lovée contre son corps était aussi peu vêtue.  
Mon dieu, qu’est ce qu’il c’est passé ? Bon, Max ne panique pas, remémore toi les évènements d’hier soir. Si je me souviens bien, je suis allé à une soirée du Vortex avec Dana. Juliet ne pouvait pas venir, elle avait prit du retard sur l’écriture d’un article et sur ses révisions. La soirée se passait bien, on a retrouvé Kate et Victoria, on a discuté, on a dansé, un peu bu et…. Oh mon dieu j’ai embrassé Dana.  
Max se releva soudainement, réveillant Dana au passage.  
“Mmmmh qu’est ce qui se passe ?” demanda Dana d’une voix rauque tout en se retournant vers la cause de son réveil. “Max ? Qu’est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?”  
Max se tenait la tête entre les mains  
“Donne moi de quoi faire passer ce foutu mal de crâne et je te dirai ce que je me souviens. Tu pourras d’ailleurs m’aider à combler mes trous de mémoire.”  
Dana était bien préparé pour les lendemains de fête et avait toujours une bouteille d’eau près du lit. Elle but une gorgée avant de passer la bouteille à Max.  
“Y’a pas de remède miracle pour la gueule de bois mais bois un peu d’eau et allonge toi”  
Max écouta les conseils de Dana. Si le mal de tête était toujours présent, il était déjà plus supportable.  
“Bon maintenant que ca va un peu mieux, qu’est ce qui t’a fait sursauter tout à l’heure?”  
“J’essayais de comprendre comment j’ai pu me retrouver dans ton lit quand je me suis soudain rappelé de quelque chose qui s’est passé hier soir. On… on s’est embrassés.”  
“J’embrasse si mal que ça ?”  
Max regarda Dana d’un air sévère.  
“Désolé, j’essayais juste de détendre l’atmosphère. Si ca peut te rassurer, hormis ce baiser il ne s’est rien passé d’autre.”  
“Je dois le dire à Juliet. Je préfère qu’elle l’apprenne de ma bouche que de quelqu’un présent lors de la soirée.”  
“En effet, ca serait pire si elle l’apprenait par…”  
Soudain quelqu’un tapa à la porte.  
Max et Dana se regardèrent silencieusement.  
La poignée de la porte s'abaisse et la porte s’ouvrit, révélant Juliet, complètement choquée par ce que qu’elle voyait.  
“J’avais du mal à le croire mais visiblement ce que j’ai entendu était vrai…”  
Juliet ne pris même pas la peine d’attendre une réponse de leur part et s’en alla, laissant la porte ouverte.  
“Juliet” hurla Max en se relevant mais dû rapidement se rallonger à cause de la douleur.  
“Je m’en occupe” dit Dana avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de Juliet.  
Elle eut tout juste le temps de la voir rentrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle.  
Dana tape frénétiquement à la porte de Juliet.  
“Juliet, ouvre la porte, il faut qu’on parle. Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses.”  
La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et avant que Dana ne comprenne ce qu’il se passe, Juliet la gifla violemment.  
“Va t’en retrouver cette trainée” furent les seuls mots qu’elle prononça avant de claquer la porte. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Dana eut le temps de voir les yeux de Juliet emplit de colère et de douleur.  
Dana n'insiste pas, comprenant qu’il valait mieux laisser Juliet seule pour l’instant. Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre. Profondément troublée par ce qu’il venait de se passer, elle ne remarqua pas que leur scène avait attiré du monde dans le couloir.  
“Alors?” demanda Max tout en prenant soin cette fois, de se relever doucement.  
“Elle n’a pas voulu m’écouter et je pense qu’il va lui falloir un peu de temps.”  
Dana s’assit au bord du lit à côté de Max, qui remarqua la marque rouge qu’elle avait sur la joue gauche.  
“Oh mon dieu ! C’est elle qui t’as fait ça ?” s’exclama Max en caressant doucement la joue endolori de Dana.  
“Ou..oui” répondit Dana, les joues empourprés et la voix tremblante, complètement prise par surprise par le geste de Max.  
“Même si tout est contre nous, elle aurait pu te laisser le bénéfice du doute et t’écouter. Cette gifle était injustifiée.”  
“C’est dans le caractère de Juliet. La jalousie a tendance à obscurcir son jugement. Rappelles toi l’histoire avec Zach et Victoria.” rappela Dana avant d’ajouter timidement : “Et puis cette gifle n’était peut être pas totalement injustifiée.”  
“Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?”  
“Je ...je t’aime”  
Désolé Kate, je pensais que je réussirai à garder ça pour moi mais c’est trop dur.  
La réponse de Max ne se fit pas attendre.  
“Moi aussi je t’apprécies, Dana. Victoria s’accapare quasiment tout l’attention de Kate et ça fait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un d’un peu plus posé que Chloé et Rachel avec qui discuter.”  
“Je ne parle pas juste d’amitié”  
“Mais de quoi tu peux bien parler al...oh...OH!”  
“C'était peut être pas le meilleur moment pour te l’avouer. J’aurai même mieux fait de garder tout ça pour moi mais c’était trop dur. Je ne me voyais pas rester des années amie avec toi, être à tes côtés en gardant ce lourd secret pour moi.”  
“Je..wow.. je sais pas trop quoi dire.”  
“Tu n’as rien à dire. Rien que de te l’avouer me soulage déjà d’un immense poids. C’est horriblement égoïste de ma part et j’espère que l’on pourra quand même rester amies.”  
“Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J’ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il faut aussi que j’arrange la situation avec Juliet.”  
“Je comprends.”  
“Je me sens un petit peu mieux. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer.”  
Max tenta de se lever, Dana la précéda et l’aida en lui tendant la main.  
“Merci” dit simplement Max, acceptant l’aide.  
L’espace d’un instant, elle se retrouvent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, Dana relâcha la main de Max à contre coeur et s’écarta.  
Max avança vers la porte. Avant de l’ouvrir, elle se retourna  
“J’irai voir Juliet demain. Espérons que la nuit l’ai un peu calmé et qu’elle voudra bien m’écouter. Je t’enverrai un message pour te dire comment ça s’est passé. Je pense que tu devras aussi aller lui parler.”  
Dana hocha simplement la tête en signe d’approbation avant que Max ne quitte la chambre.


End file.
